Put Yourself in My Place (song)
|genre = |length = 4:13 |label = |writer = Jim Harry |producer = Jim Harry |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Where Is the Feeling? (4) |this_song = "Put Yourself in My Place" (5) |next_song = "Dangerous Game" (6) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Put Yourself in My Place }} "Put Yourself in My Place" is a song recorded by Kylie Minogue, taken from her fifth and eponymous studio album (1994). It was released as the album's second single on 14 November 1994, and was distributed by Deconstruction and Mushroom as a CD single, cassette tape and 12" vinyl. The track was written, arranged, and produced by Jimmy Harry, and was recorded in New York City with the parent album's engineer Doug Deangelis. A ballad that discusses themes of ending a relationship and moving on, the song's sound incorporates musical elements of trip hop and pop music. Upon its release, "Put Yourself in My Place" received positive reviews from music critics, with the majority of them complimenting the song's composition and production, whilst highlighting Kylie's vocal performance. While many reviews cited it as one of her best single releases in her career, it won the Best Video award at the 1995 ARIA Music Awards. Commercially, the single charted moderately in Australia, Scotland, and the United Kingdom, peaking inside the top 20 in all three regions. Additionally, it was certified Gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for physical shipments of 35,000 units. An accompanying music video was directed by Kier McFarlane, with its plot being inspired by 1968 film Barbarella; it featured Minogue impersonating the titular character in a spaceship while getting undressed. The song has been performed on Kylie's concert tours including Intimate and Live, On a Night Like This Tour and the latest being Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour in 2005. Background and composition "Put Yourself in My Place" was written, arranged, and produced by American musician and songwriter Jimmy Harry. The track was recorded at Whorga Musica Studios, Axis Studios and Power Station Studios in New York City by Doug Deangelis, who served as the engineer and mixer for Kylie's fifth and eponymous studio album (1994).; it was the only entry from the parent album that was recorded away from the United Kingdom. British author Sean Smith, who had written an biography detailing Kylie's career, noted that "Put Yourself in My Place" was one of the singer's most personal yet favourite tracks. Musically, it is a ballad-inspired recording that incorporates musical elements of trip hop and pop music, as described by writers Adrian Denning and Hunter Felt from PopMatters. Chris True of AllMusic described the song as "slicker, more stylish, and less hooky than anything she had previously recorded." According to the demo sheet music at Sheet Music Direct published by Music Sales Group, the song is set in time signature of common time with a tempo of 78 beats per minute. During the opening sequence and first verse, it has a chord progression of F♭-F-F♭-F-F♭-F-F♭-F-F/A-F♭-F, and Minogue's vocals span from B♭3 to D5. Julie Aspinall stated that the lyrical content is "about a woman who has never been able to get over her ex-boyfriend". Release "Put Yourself in My Place" was released as the album's second single on 14 November 1994, and distributed by Deconstruction and Mushroom as a CD single, cassette tape and 12" vinyl. Two CD sets were made available in the United Kingdom and Australia; the first CD featured the radio mix of the single, two remixes, and one remix of Kylie's previous single "Confide in Me" (1994), whilst the second CD replaced the latter track with a remix to her follow-up single "Where Is the Feeling?" (1995). Two different CD formats were distributed in Germany and Japan; the former included two remixes of the song, and a remix of "Confide in Me", whilst the latter included two remixes of the single on a Mini CD. Two vinyl sets were published in the United Kingdom; one featured four remixes of "Put Yourself in My Place", whilst the second vinyl included the same track list as the latter, plus a remix for both "Confide in Me" and "Where Is the Feeling?". A cassette tape issued in that same territory featured the radio mix and one remix on both sides. The cover art for the two CD sets were photographs by British Rankin, and featured Kylie with headphones. According to the singer's friend William Baker, the shots of Minogue represented a "serious" approach to her music. Live performances "Put Yourself in My Place" has been performed on some of Kylie's concert tours It was first performed live on Kylie's 1998 Intimate and Live concert tour in the opening segment. An unreleased acoustic version that was performed during the rehearsals of the tour was added on her extended play Live and Other Sides, which was released in Australia as a free gift with her sixth studio album Impossible Princess (1997). This version was sung as one of the opening tracks of her 2001 On a Night Like This Tour, and was included on the live DVD of the show. In 2002, Kylie featured the song in 'The Crying Game Medley' during 'The Crying Game' section of KylieFever2002, where it was mixed with the backing track for Massive Attack's "Teardrop"; here, Kylie wore a black ball gown and sang a medley of three of her own songs and a cover of "The Crying Game" by Boy George. The song was then included during the 'Minx in Space' section of the Showgirl tour in 2005. In 2018, the song was performed during the Kylie Presents Golden mini-tour which was launched to promote Golden, the songs first full live performance since the Showgirl tour, and was one of only five singles performed at the shows. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Kylie Minogue Category:Kylie Minogue singles Category:DeConstruction Category:1994 Category:Songs